The beginning of the end
by House-of-Blood
Summary: The story of how Tomas met Mellina, how they fell in love, and how they lived their lives. Vlad is coming in future chapters... gotta wait though.
1. My name is Tomas

I hid behind the bush silently, waiting for the right time to strike. Her blood taunted me, singing through my head, telling me to go to it as soon as possible. If I had to wait any longer, I think I'd go mad. I breathed in deeply through my nose, inhaling her scent, visualizing what it would be like to kill her. What it would be like to drain her of blood, to drain her of life. I stepped out from behind the bush and stood there, waiting silently for her to walk straight into my arms, and unknowingly, straight into her death. She had her coat wrapped tightly around her; a scarf was covering her neck. I licked my dry lips, and waited for her to notice me. She walked while looking at her shoes, unknowing that there was a killer, _her_ killer, standing right in front of her. Only when I cleared my throat is when she looked up, saw me, and… _smiled._ I knit my eyebrows in confusion, but shook it off. I stepped closer to her and whispered into the night,

"Who are you?"

She smiled again, "Mellina. And you are…?"

I didn't answer at first, the scent of her was making my head spin, but I finally managed to choke out, "Tomas. Tomas Tod."

She stuck out a glove-covered hand, "Nice to meet you. What are you doing out here all alone?"

"I should ask you the same." I said quietly. I thought I would wait… I would play with her mind before killing her.

I couldn't see her face still; it was shadowed by the dark of the night. But as she stepped forward, underneath the street lamp, her face lit up like an angels. I was mesmerized by her beauty. Her silky brown hair fell over her shoulders in long ringlets; her skin was pale and perfect. She stared at me with big brown eyes, honest and wonderful. She smiled, revealing a set of perfect white teeth.

She didn't answer my question, but instead asked, "Would you like to walk me home?"

I widened my eyes at her question; what a strange thing to ask a stranger. But, still mesmerized by her beauty, I nodded my head silently.

She smiled wider, took her arm in mine, and led me down the street.  
Her blood no longer called out to me. My mad wanting to kill her ceased, replaced by pure happiness and confusion. I walked behind her silently; I was in love.


	2. Mellina

I was walking along the dark street, thinking of how nice it would be to get home and go to bed, when I heard someone ahead of me clear their throat. I looked up to see a man; mid-twenties, possibly early thirties, (But not likely) standing in front of me. He had just appeared there, as if he had stepped out from behind one of the bushes that lined the sidewalk.

"Who are you?" the stranger asked quietly. I was taken aback not only by his tone- but by his accent also.

It sounded like he was just starting to come off the accent- like he moved to America a while ago and was finally just starting to lose the way he spoke before.

I smiled and spoke into the cold air, "Mellina. And you are…?"

He seemed to struggle for words before he finally managed, "Tomas. Tomas Tod."

His voice was hoarse, as if he were suffering from a cold.

I stuck out my hand to the stranger, "Nice to meet you. What are you doing out here all alone?"

I hoped I didn't sound strange by asking him that. Then again, he _was_ the one who had stepped out of a bush to ask me who I was. But, despite the stranger-danger aura that rolled off him, I was immediately attracted to the man.

He studied me for a moment, before saying, "I should ask you the same thing."

Hm. He had a bit of a point. I _was_ walking the street alone at 11:00 at night. It didn't matter though; I just shook off his question.

In my mind, I debated the question I was going to ask him.

_Don't do it! _One half of me hissed. The sensible half of me spoke next,  
_Yes! Do it! Look at him! Have you ever seen a man like that… dangerous or not he's the best looking thing in this dump of a city! _

I stayed silent for a while, but then I took a deep breath and spoke without thinking,

"Would you like to walk me home?"  
I immediately regretted it, but I didn't let it show. I was all smiles on the outside.

His eyes widened visibly- he looked quite shocked at my straight-forward query.

He nodded slowly, ever silent. I stepped forward and took my arm in his; his skin was cold but soft. From my position, I could see his face clearly now. His straight black hair half covered his dark eyes. His skin was white as snow, and around his eyes he had red marks, as if he had been crying. Or maybe they were natural. I didn't know. Under his eyes, there were large purple bruises- he must not sleep very often.

He was tall and skinny, but not too skinny. He clearly had muscles under his jacket, but not ones big enough that bulged over the top. Just… the right size. Perfect.  
I looked around the dark street and asked, "Where are you from? Do you live around here?"

He stayed silent for a moment, but then nodded, "I just moved here."

"From where?" I pushed.

He answered, "I just moved here with my brother. Well… my half brother. He's from France, I'm from England."

"That's it! That's what I hear in your voice!" I felt stupid for exclaiming like that, but I didn't care. He was English!

He smiled a bit, "Yes. I've been around the world, but I haven't been home in some time. I'm finally starting to come off the bloody accent."  
I smiled up at him, "That's so cool. Were you born there?"

He nodded, "Yes. I lived there up until a few years ago. From then I lived with my brother in France, our friend, Vikas, in Russia, and now here, in America."

I smiled wider, "That's really neat. I wish I could go to all those places."

"Maybe one day."

I knew that we were close to my apartment- but I wasn't about to invite him up there. I barely knew him.

We finally arrived at my front door step, "Umm… were here."

His smile faded some, and he spoke, "May I come to see you tomorrow, Mellina?"

I grinned, "Sure. How about 2? I have to work till then, but anytime after that is fine."

He nodded, "Two it is."

He bent down and kissed my hand, "Goodbye, Mellina."

And with that, he stole away into the night, taking along with him, my extremely happy heart.


	3. The date!

**Tomas's POV**-

I stole yet another glance at my pocket watch; it was only 1:45. I tucked it back into my pocket, and paced around the room again.

Otis eyed me warily from the couch, "What are you doing?"

"What does it look like I'm doing, Otis?" I snapped. I didn't mean to. I was just so nervous.

Otis smirked, "Well somebody's got their little British knickers in a twist." For some strange reason, he loved mocking my accent.

I stuck my tongue out at him, "Be quiet, you cheeky sod. I'm just tired, is all."

"Then go lie down or something. If you're tired, then go to bed. Don't stand about the living room all day."

"I'll do what I please. Can you just leave me alone?"

I sighed and rubbed my temples with the heels of my hands. My head felt as if it were going to spilt open any second.

"Fine," Otis got up and walked into his bedroom.

I sighed again and pulled out my watch again. 1:53. Time to go see Mellina.

"Otis I'm going out." I called.

"Where? Can I come?"

"No! Go get a life!"

"I don't want to!" Otis whined.

"Well go stalk somebody else for once, I'm going out and no, you can't come this time!"

I walked out the front door of our cramped apartment before my brother could say anything else.

**Mellina's POV**-

Honestly, I was nervous. Very nervous. I left the studio ten minutes early so I could be home before two. I had specks of paint dried to my face and clothes. You couldn't even see the skin on my hands anymore. I ran up the stairs to my apartment, and opened up the door quickly. I ran to the bathroom and started scrubbing. Finally, when all the paint was washed from my body, I ran to my bedroom to pick out some clothes.

I settled on black jeans and a soft yellow T-shirt. I slipped on my favourite shoes, worn brown sandals.

I fixed my hair, re-did my makeup, and I was finally ready to go.

I sat on the couch for a few minutes, until the clock in the kitchen chimed, announcing the time. It was two o'clock. Not ten seconds later, the buzzer from downstairs rang. I practically flew across the room to answer, "Hello?"

"Mellina? It's Tomas. Am- am I too early?"

I smiled, "No of course not. Right on time. I'll be right down."

I grabbed my purse and ran out the door.

**Two hours later**

"Well that was fun," I said.

Tomas smiled back, "Yes, it was. I enjoyed it."

"Good. Well, thanks a lot, Tomas."

I didn't want this night to end, I wanted everything to pause right here, to never move on.

"No, thank you." He bent down and kissed the top of my hand.

My smiled widened, "For what?"

He thought about his answer for a moment before responding, "For everything. I must leave now. When can I see you again?"

"Tomorrow? You can come over, and we can do dinner or something?"

"Tomorrow it is." He smiled again. "Cheerio, my dear."

"Bye…"

**Ten minutes later**

"Nelly!"

"Mellina?"

I jumped up and down on my bed, the phone nearly slipping from my fingers, "You won't _believe _the guy I met!"

"Ohhh what's he like? Tell me everything! Now! Come on, hurry up!"

"Well…" I told her everything about Tomas, how we met and what we did.

"Ohmigod! I can't wait to meet him! I do get to meet him, right? Does he have a brother? Can I meet him!" Nelly gushed.

"Yes, of course you can meet him. And yes, he does have a brother!"

"Ahh!"

"I know! Okay, I have to go. I left work early, so I have to finish some stuff up for tomorrow. I'll call you later, all right?" I said, out of breath from the jumping.

"All right. Promise! Don't forget, okay?"

"All right. Love you, hon!"

"Love you, dear. Bye."

I hung up and collapsed on my bed. I smiled. Tomas was about to change my life. In more ways than I could even imagine.


	4. I know

:Tomas's POV:

I sucked in my breath and held it. I knew I had to tell her. And I knew I had to do it today. It had been almost a year since I'd met and started courting Mellina. I knew her like the back of my hand and trusted her to keep my secret. It was her reaction I feared. I knew she had an open mind, and if she accepted me for what I was, I knew it wouldn't bother her. I just feared that she would not believe me, that she would leave me because she thought I was mad. But it was something I _had _to tell her. My life with her could never be complete unless I told her. I loved her, I loved her more than anyone I'd ever met; and in all my 300 years walking this earth I'd never come across anyone like her.

I let out my breath, lifted my hand and knocked on her door. I balanced on my toes as I waited for her to answer. As soon as I heard the locks click open I broke out in a nervous sweat. But when she opened the door and smiled at me, all my tension melted away, because I somehow knew that no matter what, I would be with this woman forever. I grinned,  
"Mellina,"

Her smile grew, "Tomas,"

I reached for her hand and brought it slowly to my lips, kissing it gently, "And how are you, my dear?"

Mellina nodded, "I am well, in fact. But starving. So… lunch. Now. Or else I will wither away into nothing and you will be racked with guilt." She said, poking her finger into my chest playfully.

I smirked, "I doubt it."

She grew quiet after that, studying my face intently, "You look sad."

I sighed and pulled her to the couch, shutting the door behind her, "We… we need to talk."

Her brows knit together, but she said nothing, waiting for what I had to say.

"I have something I need to tell you. It's my biggest secret… and, I trust you and love you enough to tell you, Mellina. But please… take my word for this. I know it sounds irrational and stupid and make believe, but it's true. I promise."

She nodded, still silent and waited for me to go on. I squeezed my eyes shut and opened them wide again, "I- I'm not… human, Mellina."

She laughed uneasily, "What?"

I nodded, "Look at me. Look at me all over, and try to figure out what I'm telling you."

Eyebrows drawn, she scanned over my face, picked up my hands, and looked into my eyes. She drew in a hesitant breath and spoke softly,

"You're pale and you're cold. I've never seen eyes like yours before… so full of wisdom and age. You're… you're a vampire, aren't you?"

I lowered my eyes and nodded. I saw her head tilt to the side before she grabbed my face. Looking determined, she squeezed my cheeks and forced my lips open, looking at my teeth, "Where are your fangs, then? I mean, what's a vampire without fangs?"

I laughed at her, relieved that she didn't label me off as an insane person, or kicked me out of her apartment yet. Silently, I willed them to elongate.

She gasped, "Oh my… can- can I touch them?"

I nodded while she stuck a finger up and stroked one, "Wow…"

"I… I just felt that I needed to tell you."

She nodded, "I'm glad that you did. I mean, I'm happy that you trust me like that."

I shook my head, smiling, "Mellina, I would trust you with my life."

She smiled too, "I love you too, Tomas." She leaned over and our lips met, making the night officially perfect.


	5. Are you sure?

One year and three months later

"Are you sure?"

Mellina nodded.

And just like that, everything changed.

I tugged at my shirt gently and sighed, "Oh, Mellina."

"Are you mad?"

I took her right hand in my left, swinging it back and forth slowly. "I'm scared." I said.

But, even through my fear, I felt a smile on my face. When she saw my smile, all traces of worry and fear floated away.

I wrapped by arms around her waist, resting my chin on her shoulder. We stood there for a while, unmoving, the sound of her light breathing calming my rigid nerves. I felt her heart beat against my chest, proof that she was living and breathing, healthy and well.

I knew that she couldn't feel my heart beat. Not even I could feel it. Because you can't feel what isn't there.

I glanced at the clock, "It's getting late."

She glanced at it too, and nodded, "Yeah. I'll go get ready for bed."

I squeezed her hand and grabbed her chin, "Everything's going to be alright. You know that, don't you?"

She placed her palm on my cheek, and I leaned into it, her scent filling my nostrils. She smiled at me, "As long as you're there, everything will be fine. I know."

And I let her go; no matter how hard it was for me to do it.

I watched her walk towards the bathroom to get ready. I listened to the floorboards squeak under her feet. I heard her sigh, a weight filled, shaking sigh.

I climbed into the bed, already dressed for it. I felt the cool white sheets on my skin, a calming sensation on my unusually hot skin.

I saw Mellina's figure in the door way. The hallway light illuminated her dark bedroom, and when she flicked it off, everything went black. I felt her climb into the bed, her weight pressing the mattress down slightly. For a moment, we laid there, untouching. Then I scooted over towards her, so that our heads were on the same pillow.

Her lips were close enough for me to kiss, but I didn't. I ran my thumb over her shoulder, closing my eyes, wanting to give in to the temptations of sleep.

I felt Mellina shift quietly, shaking the bed a bit. I felt her breath on my face, hot and sickly, but in a good way.

My eyes were still closed, but I could still feel her leaning closer to me.

I felt her lips press onto mine, soft and warm. I didn't open my eyes.

I kissed back, and something sparked inside of me. This wasn't a kiss like all the ones that we shared before. It didn't have the familiarity of our other kisses, the feeling of them. This had the thrill of our first kiss. It was as if tonight, everything was bright and shiny again, so new and terrifying.

She pulled back and I could almost hear her smiling, "Good night."

"Sleep tight, lovey."

_I was falling. Black surrounded my body, engulfing my senses. I heard laughter, cruel, uncaring laughter. I couldn't breathe, I couldn't see. I was dying. I smelled death. It was all around me. _

_I hit the ground, hard. I heard my bones crack before I could feel them. _

_I screamed._

_I was bleeding. I was dying. I was ice. I- _

_Bleeding, dying, ice. Bleeding, dying, ice. Bleeding, dying, ice. Bleeding, dyin- _

"Tomas! Tomas, wake up,"

I sat up straight. Mellina was shaking my shoulder; my hand was being squeezed inside of hers.

I was gasping for breath, tears streaked my face.

"I… I'm sorry I woke you." I whispered.

"What happened?" she asked. She brushed the hair from my eyes, her fingers frantic, trying to have control over the situation, "Did you have another nightmare?"

I just nodded.

"What was it this time?"

I shrugged, "I don't remember anymore."

She yawned and laid back down. Her T-shirt rose a bit when she laid down, showing a portion of her pale belly.

She looked at me, dark circles around her eyes, "Well are you okay now?"

I nodded, "Yes." I bent down and kissed her forehead, "Go back to sleep, love. I'll be right back."

She just nodded and rolled over.

I slipped out of bed as quietly as I could. Walking to the kitchen, I rubbed my eyes, stumbling over a pair of shoes that one of us had thrown on the floor.

I checked the time, 2:30 AM. I sighed and turned one of the lamps on, flopping on her couch and yawning widely. I grabbed my poetry book from her coffee table.

Flipping through pages at a time, I read a few verses in my head.

I particularly liked the one about a man named Richard, whose life seemed perfect to everyone, until he went home and killed himself.

Poetry really calmed me down after long, stressful days.

I put the book down, covering my eyes with my hands.

I didn't think I was ready to be a father. I never even thought it was a possibility, being a vampire and all.

Half of me was terrified. The other half was excited. A child! My child. My very own vampire child.

**Okay… ending? Not epic, I know. And sorry for that. Oh, and I'm sorry for the wait too. Busy, you know how it is. ANYWAY!**

**To those who have read TGK:**

**I know… this doesn't make sense to what happened in the book. But I'm not going change my story, because personally, I didn't like what happened with the whole Tomas and Mellina thing in the book. So… yeah! Ill update again soon. Thanks for reading!**

**REVIEW! ****Please. Its harder to find the will to write if you guys don't review me. So… you want more chapters? Yes? Then review. The buttons right down there… calling your name… there… click… yes… **


	6. He's mine

**Okay… so I know that I skipped the weeding. But I'm just too busy, and just too lazy. Ah well. I've been working on this particular chapter for weeks now, but I JUST got to finishing it. Its pretty long…. So I hope you enjoy. Review appreciated and (btw) I do not do well with flames. KAYTHANKSBYE. **

"I feel like the fattest person in the whole world," Mellina whined, looking at me with a sarcastically sad expression.

"Heh, talk about being the last one to figure it out!" I teased.

Her eyes went huge and her hand found her mouth, "Tomas!"

I chuckled and squeezed her hand softly, "Oh come now. I'm sure there are a few people out there who are at least _little_ bit fatter than you are."

She raised an eyebrow and scowled, "Oh thanks, honey. That makes me feel so much better."

I lightly touched my forehead to hers, "I'm only here to help."

She put a hand on her swollen belly and tried to lower herself onto the couch. "I can't sit down, I can't see my feet, and I have to wear dresses now because none of my pants fit."

I helped her onto the loveseat and sat down on her right side, resting my hand on her leg, "It'll all be worth it, though."

A soft smile touched her lips, but it failed to reach her eyes, "I know. I'm just tired, is all. I'm ready for everything to be over, you know?"

I nodded, saying rather dramatically, "Oh, how I wish I could understand what you're going through. But unfortunately, I am a man, and we do not get to experience the undying pleasures of pregnancy." I winked at her, placing a hand on my chest and bowing my head, as if I had just finished performing a great act on stage.

She laughed heartily, "Oh, if only I could dump all of this on you. That would totally make my day."

I laughed too, "I think your day will be made when you get to hold our baby for the first time."

She smiled again, and this time, the light reached her eyes, "Soon. Only two more weeks!"

One week later

"Oh my God," Mellina gasped, putting a hand on her stomach.

I looked up from my newspaper, "What's wrong?"

She shuffled over to the counter, pressing her right hand against the side and bending over with her left still gripping her stomach, "Its time, Tomas."

For the first time, I noticed the pool of water gathered by her feet.

My breath hitched, and the world seemed to stop moving for a millisecond. Then everything went by in a blinding speed, "Oh my God, oh my God, oh my God. It's not due for another week!"

I rushed over to my wife, gripping her elbows as gently as I could, leading her into our bedroom.

Once she was tucked safely into bed, I ran into the kitchen to phone Nelly.

It rang twice before she picked up, "Hello?"

"It's Tomas, Nelly. Mellina's having the baby. Right now."

"Oh my God!" I wondered if everyone said 'Oh my God' when a woman has a child.

I heard shuffling in the background, until Nelly came back to the phone, "I'll be there in five minutes, Tomas. Don't do anything, just keep Mellina calm and in bed, or lying down or something."

"Can do," I said, hanging up.

I reentered the bedroom, seeing Mellina on the bed, sweating,

"Oh my God, Tomas. I'm so scared."

Her eyes were watering, becoming puffy and red, and she was looking at me desperately. I didn't know what to say, "I know, darling, I know. Just, just keep calm until Nelly arrives. I just got off of the phone with her, and she'll be here any minute. It's all going to be fine, I swear."

She shook her head, squeezing my hand, "I've never done this before." Tears spilled onto her cheeks and her breath hitched. "I don't know what to do." Her bottom lip trembled.

It broke my heart to see her like that, "Shhh, I know, darling. I know. Please don't cry. I'll protect you. I promise. Shhh,"

I wrapped my arms around her shoulders, and she nodded into my chest, "You're staying with me, right?"

I pushed a few hairs out of her eyes, "Of course. Forever and always for you." 

Two hours later

I started when Mellina screamed again. I watched as Nelly quietly dabbed her forehead with a wet cloth, trying to calm her down. Her hand gripped mine, stronger than I would have expected her to be. I pushed a few strands of hair from her eyes, matted to her forehead with sweat. She closed her eyes, sobbing, "It hurts, Tomas."

It broke my heart to see her in such a way, "I know, darling, I know. Nelly said it should be over soon. Just keep doing what you're doing; it'll be fine, I swear."

She arched her back in the bed, crying, "Tomas!"

Her bottom lip trembled and she squeezed her eyes shut, "I'm here, darling. I'm here."

Nelly looked over from her spot at the foot of the bed, "One more push, honey, and it'll be all over. Just give me one more push."

Mellina moaned, and the sounds of a child sobbing came to my ears. I sighed in relief and turned to my wife. Her breathing was heavy, but she looked like she would be alright.

I kissed her forehead, "It's over. It's all over."

Nelly worked diligently, checking and cleaning the bundle in her arms.

I looked at her for answers to my unsaid questions, and she nodded, "It's a boy."

She smiled at me, looking exhausted, "And he's healthy as a horse."

I closed my eyes and let my head back in nothing but raw relief. Mellina squeezed my sore hand, then let go, taking the baby from Nelly.

He sobbed in her arms, red and squishy looking. His black hair stuck to his head, and his fingers curled like every newborn's do.

"He's very ugly," I said generously.

Mellina cooed at the child waving her finger in his face, "Oh I know. But he'll be beautiful by next week. I swear it."

I looked at his face. I could tell that once the red blotches on his skin left, he would be pale. Paler than I, perhaps. He had yet to open his eyes.

"I know, darling. I'm sure that Marilyn Monroe was uglier than he is when she was born." I slowly and adoringly dragged my knuckles across his delicate skin, "I'm sure he'll be the most handsome baby this town will ever see."

She touched my chin, "I bet he'll look like you," she smiled.

"Hmm what a burden that boy will carry, if so."

She laughed at this, "Not even close." Then her eyebrows knit, as if she entered deep thought, "I suppose breast feeding will be out of the question then."

I threw my head back in hysterics when she said that, "Oh," I said, whipping the tears from my eyes, "Oh yes, my darling."

Nelly handed Mellina a bottom filled with blood, "He's hungry."

She nodded, placing the nipple into his small mouth. His cries ceased as he drank greedily, placing his tiny hands on the sides of the bottle, trying to hold it. I smiled at the sight.

"How is it that I helped make something as perfect as he?" I wondered aloud, turning my head to the side.

No one answered, but when Mellina finished feeding him, she held him out to me, "Hold him, Tomas."

I stared at the child, my child, and slowly took him from my wife's arms. He was small and warm.

I settled back into my chair, rocking the baby in my arms, staring at his face.

Finally, he opened his eyes and looked at me. I gasped aloud.

His eyes, deep and dark, were wide in his head. Almost almond shaped, I wagered. I couldn't help but see knowledge and wisdom deep in them, even though it was impossible. He was no more than a babe. But his eyes…. exquisite.

I wondered so deeply how this could be my child… my perfect child. I held him in my arms and felt nothing but warmth and love. Things I'd never felt before… things I'll never feel again. He was beautiful. And he was mine.


	7. Hush, baby, hush

Hush, baby boy

I groaned into my pillow, sadly hearing the dreaded sound again. I glanced at my side, seeing Mellina sleeping like a rock. Hating to wake her, I slipped out of the bed on my own.

Blinking a few times to clear my eyes, I reached over a clicked the baby monitor off and walked out of our room, into the one on the other side of the hall.

I walked over to a mahogany crib were a small baby boy laid fussing, and gently picked him up,

"Shhh, baby. What's got you up this late, hm?"

He whined as I laid him against my chest, cradling his head as I sat down on the rocker in the corner.

I cooed to him, "Come on, now. Why aren't you sleeping?"

I stroked his hair calmingly, "Hush, baby, hush."

I hadn't really gotten much sleep lately. What with work, hiding from Elysia, and taking care of the baby, a lot of things had been putting stress on my shoulders.

I repeated myself, "Hush up, baby. Daddy's here."

I rested my head on the backboard of the rocker, closed my eyes and waited for my child to fall asleep.

XxXxX

"Come on, baby." I groaned.

It had been almost an hour.

I tried everything, bouncing him around the room, feeding him both formula and blood, and giving him the bear that his Aunt had purchased for him.

Sighing, I slowly laid him across my lap, rubbing my hand in soothing circles across his soft stomach. Apparently, it was pretty calming, because for a while, he was quiet.

I rubbed my face with my other hand, sighing softly as I realized that he wasn't going to get to sleep any time soon, no matter how long I rubbed his stomach.

He let out a large wail, nearly scaring me.

I picked him up and laid him across my chest again, "Come on, baby boy. What's going on with you?"

"Please sleep," I nearly begged. He just kept wailing, more than he had since a few days after he was born.

I bounced him softly on my knee and he giggled.

I sighed and nearly cried when I realized he'd gained energy.

Suddenly, I felt a soft hand on my shoulder. I looked behind me, seeing Mellina standing there.

"You didn't turn the baby monitor on my side of the bed off."

I smiled softly, letting her take the baby from my weary arms.

She bounced him softly, "Why didn't you come to get me? It's been over an hour, sweetie."

I yawned against the back of my hand, "I didn't want to wake you, love."

She nodded, smiling.

I saw Vladimir yawn and I knew that we were finally getting to him.

She laid him down in the crib again, and I started rubbing the circles on his stomach once more.

He yawned again.

I grabbed Mellina with my free hand, and kissed her softly, "Thanks for coming to help me, love."

She nodded, "Of course."

I put my head against her chest and smiled.

She glanced at the crib,

"Tomas,"

I hummed in response against her warm neck.

She ran a hand through my hair, whispering, "He fell asleep."

I sighed in relief, turning to face the crib.

I bent down slowly and kissed my baby's forehead, "Good night, Vladimir."

Mellina stroked his head lovingly, and we walked from the room hand in hand.

As we got into bed, I flipped over onto my side and took a deep breath.

"That was the longest night of my life."

Mellina nodded, and we fell asleep together, hand in hand.

**Wow… that was just… ugh!**

**Sorry for the badness of that chapter. I'm writing everything from my hotel room ha-ha. **

**Sorry again for the long wait for the update. I'll try to update sooner, with a longer/better chapter. **

**Review please! Nothing too harsh! I love you all. **

**Oh, and I know that it's rushed and everything. I'm just running out of ideas for everything but I got really guilty about the long wait. **

**So yeah… danke for reading. I love you guys! Thanks!**


End file.
